


candy apple

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Baz is stretched over half the sofa, long legs folded over the arm and his head in my lap. He’s pretending that he’s not at all interested in the movie Penny and I decided to watch, instead flipping through one of his textbooks. I’m letting him pretend, because as long as I do he lets me run my fingers through his hair.Penny thought it’d be fun to watch a horror film tonight, something about stories in the dark. I didn’t really pay attention to what she chose, I figured it’d be fun to watch no matter what. Now she’s leaning on my other side, wrapped up in a blanket and trying very hard not to jump or flinch. We’ve all faced enough horrors in our real lives, you’d think a scary movie wouldn’t phase us.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	candy apple

**Author's Note:**

> day 9: candy apple
> 
> a bit off the prompt, and a bit more of that 'couples do weird shit' type of fluff than regular fluff
> 
> BUT this is the weird intimate shit i'm into so enjoy
> 
> _it's just more proof that they match_
> 
> also, i don't know if they have this candy ~across the pond~, but just for reference these are the suckers i'm talking about (and yes, these do be suckers, i'm sorry, i can't get behind lollipop for everything on a stick that you suck): 
> 
> [](https://app.photobucket.com/u/sebasstian20/p/c738be04-3404-4f72-b8d2-184fd23baa97)

**SIMON**

Baz is stretched over half the sofa, long legs folded over the arm and his head in my lap. He’s pretending that he’s not at all interested in the movie Penny and I decided to watch, instead flipping through one of his textbooks. I’m letting him pretend, because as long as I do he lets me run my fingers through his hair.

Penny thought it’d be fun to watch a horror film tonight, something about stories in the dark. I didn’t really pay attention to what she chose, I figured it’d be fun to watch no matter what. Now she’s leaning on my other side, wrapped up in a blanket and trying very hard not to jump or flinch. We’ve all faced enough horrors in our real lives, you’d think a scary movie wouldn’t phase us.

Well, that’s what they’re meant to do. This one’s fairly good at its job; even I’ve flinched a couple times. More than anything this film is _suspenseful_. At one point I hear Baz hiss, then look down and realize it’s because I’ve accidentally started fisting his hair in my anticipation. I apologize and smooth my palm back over his head.

The other great thing about a movie night: the _snacks_. We’ve got popcorn and sweets splayed across the coffee table. Penny’s stress eating a bag of crisps and Baz has taken a few pieces of popcorn that I’ve offered him. We also found these caramel apple lollies that I was really excited to try.

I’m eating one now. They _are_ good, for the most part. I really like the caramel, even though it sticks to my teeth. It’s sweet, while the other half of the lolly is sour apple flavored. That bit I’m not as much a fan of. Once all the caramel is off I look at the lolly, trying to determine how much of a waste just tossing it will be.

Probably I shouldn’t…

“Something wrong, Snow?” Baz asks, catching me off guard. Penny shushes him, which just makes Baz roll his eyes. He’s watching me consider the candy, raising one of his brows in question.

“Sour.” I twist the lolly between my fingers. “Not sure I like it as much as the caramel half.”

Baz snorts. “‘Course you’d only like the overly sweet bit.”

_I_ roll _my_ eyes this time. (A habit I’ve picked up from him, of course.)

He lets his book fall to his chest, reaching up and snatching the lolly out of my hand.

“Hey, what’re you—” He’s popped the lolly into his own mouth before I finish my question.

“ _Boys_.” Penny scolds. She curls her lip when she looks over to see us. “Are you seriously sharing a lollipop?”

“Not like Snow’s saliva is foreign to me,” Baz says, picking his book back up and resuming his studies. Penny fake gags in response.

“You two are disgusting.” She’s shaking her head at us, but I almost think I see her smile a bit. I know she’s probably tired of us being all couple-y, but she’s also happy for us, I think. At least she’s agreed that Baz and I are a better couple than Agatha and I were.

Baz and I finish the bag of lollies by the end of the week, much the same way. He doesn’t like the caramel, says it's too sweet and he hates how it sticks to his teeth. (He also hates how it sticks to _my_ teeth, he tells me. ‘Cause then he has to deal with it when he kisses me.) (I think he’s just whinging to whinge though, ‘cause he doesn’t stop kissing me after I’ve eaten caramel.) I still don’t like the sour apple, so once I’m down to it, I just pass the lolly off to Baz.

Penny fake gags at us almost every time she sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [@pipsqueakparker](https://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
